Starport
The starport is an advanced terran structure, responsible for the construction and maintenance of all space-faring vehicles and starships. Along with featuring a number of landing pads,Dietz, William C. (April 6, 2010). StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. a control tower may be attached to coordinate the upgrading and construction of advanced vessels.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Starports contain an advanced fueling system, as well as a versatile, retractable landing pad. Starports can function both terrestriallyHickman, Tracy (May 21, 2002). StarCraft: Speed of Darkness. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04150-9. and as space stations.Randolph, Grace (w), Nan Kim (art), Matt Dalton (i). "Newsworthy." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 2 (paperback binding), pp. 68-121. Tokyopop, January 1, 2009. ISBN 1427-80831-7. At least some feature a flight school.Personality Test: Viking, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2010-06-19 Starports are known to have many amenities for their pilots, including a lounge stocked with beer, much to the ire of frontline infantry.Barba, Rick. StarCraft Field Manual (hardcover). Insight Editions, November 17, 2015. Game Structure StarCraft |fgcolor= |race=Terran |image=Starport SC1 Game1.png |imgsize= |role=Aircraft production |base_unit= |faction= |hp=1300 |shield= |energy= |supply= |costmin=150 |costgas=100 |time=70 |produced=SCV |req=Factory |hotkey=S |groundattack= |airattack= |armor=1 |range= |sight= |detect= |cooldown= |parent= |addons=Control tower |produce=*Wraith *Dropship (with control tower) *Valkyrie (with control tower and armory) (BW only) *Science vessel (with control tower and science facility) *Battlecruiser (with control tower and science facility with attached physics lab) |research= |ability= |allows=Science facility |structure=x }} In StarCraft, the starport constructs the wraith, dropship, valkyrie, science vessel and battlecruiser. Building Abilities Development During early builds of StarCraft, the starport had a dry docks add-on.Alpha-Beta, accessed on 2011-07-20 StarCraft II |range= |sight= |detect= |cooldown= |parent= |produce=*Viking *Medivac dropship *Banshee (with tech lab) *Wraith (with tech lab) (WoL campaign only) *Science vessel (with tech lab) (WoL campaign only) OR *Raven (with tech lab) * (with tech lab and fusion core) *Hercules dropship (with tech lab and fusion core) (WoL campaign only) *Liberator (LotV only) |research= |ability= |cancel= |allows=Fusion core }} In StarCraft II, the starport is compatible with the tech lab and reactor, albeit not both simultaneously. Building Abilities Building Upgrades Wings of Liberty Co-op Missions starport model]] Jim Raynor In Co-op Missions, Jim Raynor gains the following upgrades to the starport. Rory Swann In Co-op Missions, Rory Swann gains the following upgrades to the starport. Development In early builds of the game, the starport was capable of being upgraded into the star base, but the building was scrapped.Karune. 2007-09-28. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 15. StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2007-09-28. The development team wanted to revise the starport and some other terran structures from the first game, but there wasn't enough time for this. The starport underwent only by a couple art revisions, the second revision done to realize the structures properly in 3D with all the flight animations and moving parts the placeholder art lacked. These versions were done two or more years or more before Wings of Liberty shipped, and didn't get the benefit of a texture unification pass.2011, SC2: Terran Starport. Deviantart, accessed on 2011-07-01 Known Starports *Augustgrad's starport *Agria starport *Atkinson Airfield *Giddings Station *Mar Sara Starport *Skyway Starport *Tarsonis Starport *Zarahemla Starport References ru:Космопорт Category:Terran structural classes